It's Christmas, Chloe
by LandOfTheLivingSkys
Summary: ..The title says it all! Read if you want! :D


**ME:Hey! This is a one-shot. This is my first EVER thing i have posted on here! Please be nice! :D or you can just hate,haters ;) have fun reading!**

**Tori:... Forgetting something? **

**ME: No,why?**

**Tori: *glares***

**ME: *thinks for a moment* OH! I do not own anything! This all belongs to the wonderful Kelly Armstrong! :D**

**Enjoy young Turtles :)**

I heard someone coming up the steps of the motel. I glanced at my watch, it was only 9:40 a.m. Derek and the others said they would be back aroun 10:40 at the latest. I jumped up from my spot pulled out my pocket knife then hid, ready to fight if needed. Floor boards creaked. "Chloe?" I could recognize that whisper anywhere. I jumped up from my spot.

"It's only-"I glanced at my watch again "-9:42,Derek. Why are you already back?" I looked behind him, he was alone. My heart skipped a beat. "Is-Is some-something Wr-wrong?" I stuttered in worry. He shook his head. "No, I left the others." I must have looked really confused for the look I got in return.

"Do you even know what today is, Chloe?" He grinned. I shook my head, trying to remember what possibly today could be. His laugh pulled me away from my thoughts. He looked at him.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled towards in into a hug. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. "It's Christmas eve." He said, and then kissed the top of my forehead. I smiled. "Oh." I giggled for some odd reason, I guess for feeling dumb, again. He pulled away from me looking into my eyes. "What would you like to do?" He grinned. "Anything, as long as it has me from leaving this motel room." I smiled up at paused for a second, I though he was going to say no when he nodded and then lead me out the door.

The air was cold, by not freezing. He pulled me along allies and streets with no cars. I was used to it by now, the no people can see me thing. I suddenly realized that my dad was alone today. I stopped walking. Derek's body went still. "You okay?" he looked worried. "Is there a-"I cut him off. "No ghost." He then looked confused "Then what, Chloe?" I took me a minute to speak. "M-my dad. He's all alone today." He started at me. "I know how hard it is, not telling him or him knowing anything about the real world." He paused looking at me. "But you cannot go to him, email him, or talk to him. For his safety, remember?" He looked a little sad. I nodded. "I know..." I sighed and started walking again. Derek caught up with me. "But that doesn't mean that one day you will see him again." I knew he was trying to make me feel better about it.  
>It's okay, I know it's just kind of hard to think about it." I finally said. I looked over to him, he nodded. We rounded another corner. We walked in silence for about another few blocks or so. Until Derek broke it.<p>

"Here we are." He grinned. I looked around. He had talked me to a rather large,and empty park. It was pretty, seeing the snow lying all around shining in the sun. I smiled. "This is really nice." He guided me into the park. "I went past this place this morning with my dad, we were trying to get back to Simon, your aunt, and Tori when we got lost." He laughed "we wouldn't have got lost if I would of lead the way, but dad wanted to do it." He paused "Anyways, I thought you'd like it so ,as you see, I brought you hear." He finished and smiled once again. I beamed up at him. He leaned down and kissed me like I was air. Of course I kissed him back. I moved a little and he wrapped me in his arms. It was a very sweet kiss.

"Well isn't that sweet" A familiar voice. Derek pulled away, and I looked over at Tori. "Hi to you to." She rolled her eyes. "So this is where we're having a Christmas lunch?" she looked over at Kit. He nodded. "Once again Derek, Nice pick." Derek beamed. Aunt Loren went over to a pickcin table, cleared the snow off with her sleeve and started to unpack the basket. "I'll be back.'' Derek whispered in my ear then he took off with kit. Simon walked over to me. "Hey." I nodded at his. "I got you-well made you I should say a Christmas gift!" His smiled widened. "Awwe, you didn't have to, I didn't get anyone anything." He shook his head. He was about to speak when he was cut off. "Once again there is your version of 'Nice'" Tori rolled her eyes. "Be happy and accepted it" She smiled. Simon rolled his eyes at her. "Why don't you go help Chloe's aunt with the food." Tori walked away, he grinned, then whispered "I made her one to, but I didn't do any detail, or shading." I laughed. Simon started to talk past Christmases and I listened and told a few of my own. I must of been awhile because Tori came slowly back to us. She surprisingly got involved in the conversation.

Soon Derek and kit were back with a basket full of boxes with bows. Aunt Loren called us to eat. Soon after we all got up and did our own thing while Aunt Loren and kit replaced the food with the boxes with bows. "Merry Christmas!" a voice said behind me. I spun around. "Liz!' she smiled. "Hey." God it's been a long time since I last saw her. When was it? I though. I think it was October. "How have you been?" she asked. "I've been good. " I paused."I've missed you, Liz." She nodded "Same here." I smiled and we started a conversation about what we have been up to this past while. "Who are you talking to?" I looked behind me to see Tori. "Liz." I replied. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hi Liz!" she almost yelled it, she was that excited. "Hey Tori!" I told Tori Liz said hi back.

Kit called us back over to the table. I told Liz to come and join in. I sat down made a spot for Liz, then announced she was here. Derek sat down beside me, smiling. We started opening presents. We laugh and talked about the New Year. Derek leaned down and whispered 'Merry Christmas.' then kissed my cheek. I grinned. This was going to be a Christmas I would always remember.

**ME:Well there you have it. My very first one-shot :O Did you like it guys?**

**Tori: Of course they did Sel!**

**ME: *glares* Don't call me that.**

**Tori: They hated it *grins***

**ME: Sel is now my name!**

**Tori: *grins* They loved it *walks away then calls back* not! **

**ME:...Thanks Tori... Well I hope you really did find it a good read! Please Review and maybe PM for a story idea because I really love to write,i'm just not every good at fanfitcion's so-*gets cut off***

**Tori: Your still typing? *rolls her eyes then pushed Selena Off the chair and sits down* SO PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE TORI IS THE MOST AWESOME PERSON ON THIS PLANET!**

**ME: ...ow.**


End file.
